Away in A Barn
by Ramica
Summary: Mike finds an old Christmas fable coming true, when the animals in a barn start to talk.


**Away in a Barn**

Rating: K+

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the Ninja Turtles

Michelangelo moved over the buildings, the last week the weather had been atrocious freezing cold rain, howling winds, snow more snow, temperatures dipping lower and lower - and oh yes, ** a lot **of, you guessed it - snow.

Mike had difficulty staying in the lair, in spite of the bad temperature, he was going stir crazy around the home and he needed to get out and get some fresh air. So he had bundled up as best as possible to protect himself, and ventured out into the cold out doors.

Besides that, he liked to stop off at the petting zoo barn in central park. Mike had always had an affinity for animals, he found the barn was a nice relaxing place, in fact it was one of the few places Mike felt he could just relax in. It was like mediating, without all that boring stuff that is.

The sound of the cows soft mooing, the horses low nickers, and the clucks of the chickens who might wake up at the sound of an intruder entering the barn. The smell of the hay rich with summer sun and other odours unique to the barn was pleasing in itself.

Mike would go into the barn and spend time giving the animals a few treats, he loved to bring in apples and carrots for the horses and the cows.

He had gone there one evening in early summer to find one of the brown cows named Gypsy, lying in her stall giving low strange moos, something had been wrong with her. Mike had contacted Don hoping his genius brother would be able to assist the distressed animal. Mike knew at that time that Gypsy was pregnant. Don had come and had learned the calf was not in proper position for birth, with Mike's assistance the two ninja had helped Gypsy birth the calf.

Now Mike made a special note to always stop and give a little love to Gypsy and her calf Starlight. Starlight was a black cow with a white star shape on her fore head.

He hadn't been to the petting zoo barn all week he had been putting it off, hoping against hope for the weather to get better but it hadn't. He had to go tonight for two reasons.

One it was Christmas eve and he, had to bring the animals their Christmas gifts. Mike had made some very special treats for the animals - some oatmeal cookies made with lots of oats, corn syrup, molasses, carrot and apple bits.

Secondly, the petting zoo had a special guest at the barn, it had been a loaner from another zoo and soon it would be going home. But it was the sort of animal one didn't always get to see, it was a real live reindeer.

For Mike the thought of seeing a reindeer, a _real _reindeer made it almost possible to believe in things like Santa Claus. Okay, Mike knew - he was old enough by now- to realize that Santa just couldn't be real, even though he was part of the magic of Christmas- but there were times, secretly that Mike really wished that Santa was real and he could almost hope for it.

So tonight, in spite of the bad weather Mike was determined to get to the barn and visit his animal friends who he knew waited for him there.

He made his way into the park and headed for the petting zoo, he knew for a fact that the security guard shouldn't be around. He pretty much knew the security guard's schedule and knew when to lay low or vanish, as the need may be.

Mike slipped into the barn and inhaled the scent of hay.

"Hold on there." came a voice from the back of the barn.

Mike tensed, _'Oh drat! Someone is here. Well they haven't seen me. But I can't wait outside for long.' _He pondered as he debated slipping back out the door or hiding in one of the stalls with the other animals.

There was a scuffling sound and a snort from some animal and then a strange call of alarm, as if the animal was startled or scared. Mike realized the animal noise was far different from any other sound he had ever heard before in the barn.

'_The reindeer!'_ Mike realized the noise could only have come from that beast. Mike's eyes narrowed, if someone was after the reindeer - for whatever, reason- he was going put a stop to it. **NOW! **

The orange masked ninja hurried through the barn reaching under his heavily padded coat to withdraw his weapons. He saw a flash of red coat blocking the stall.

"Hold it right there, punk you have no right harming any of the animals here!" Mike snapped as he swung his chuck, as he rounded the corner to the stall which was in a back stall away from the cow and horses.

The man in question turned, and laughed. "Michelangelo, I'm not here to harm any one. Just here checking Torpedo out, he is the son of Blitzen after all and I do have high hopes for him. Ho Ho ho."

Mike slammed on his brakes, his eyes growing large and round in surprise. His mouth dropped open as he stared in awe and he only remembered to close it when the end of his swinging weapon had come to a bit of a halt falling back and wrapping him on his own hand. "Santa?" Mike wondered.

The Man did indeed look very much like the jolly fat man of the season, who was always depicted in a red coat with white trim, a bushy beard and all that jazz. Though, at this time of the year, Santa's and Santa suits were fairly easy to find.

But this Santa looked different, the red coat was a thick, luxurious velvet with intricate patters of swirls throughout, the white trim looked like white fur. There were smudges of black and grime on the coat, the black boots were dirty.

The man's face was hidden under a thick white beard, bright red rosy cheeks and his eyes were a sparkling ice blue. There was a friendly warm smile that played on the man's face. Not only that there was something about him, something that made Mike believe and accept that this was but one person.

The man made a slight bow, "In the flesh. I know you well your pranks have more then once almost earned you nothing, but I am very forgiving and I know you do much good."

Mike shook his head, "I didn't…wow! And you say the reindeer is really one of yours?"

Santa nodded, " Every year around Christmas, I try to send a few reindeer to some zoos and all, try and get the spirit of Christmas out there. Get people into hopefully, seeing that bit of magic that gets them thinking of what Christmas is really about." He explained. "Usually it has to be done in a very secretive way can't have the reindeer coming from the North Pole you know." He laughed.

Mike grinned, "I wanted to come see him. I never would have thought he was one of _yours." _

Santa stepped back and allowed Mike a look at the reindeer. Mike looked at the animal inside, it was an amazing looking animal. Torpedo shook his head and jingled the bells on his red halter.

Mike slipped a hand into his coat pocket bringing out a bag of cookies, "You don't mind if I give him a treat, right?"

Torpedo's nose moved a little the reindeer all ready scenting the food, he craned his neck out reaching for the treat that was before him.

"Of course not." Santa paused, "It's almost time."

Mike offered the treat to Torpedo who slurped the cookie up and munched on it. "Time?" Mike echoed, "Time for what?"

"A little Christmas magic, one I love more than any other. It is the time of night when the animals in a barn talk." Santa replied.

"Animals always talk, just we can't understand them." Mike refuted quickly.

Santa smiled a little, "At midnight on Christmas eve, the animals in the barn talk."

"Really?" Mike asked, not sure if Santa was trying to pull a fast one on him.

"Stick around and see for yourself, it shouldn't be too much longer. Besides, I think Gypsy and Starlight would love to thank you personally for what you and your brother did earlier this year." Santa hinted casually.

"You know about that? Most of New York thinks Gypsy gave birth naturally, just earlier then they expected." Mike said.

Santa winked, "Of course I know about that Michelangelo, and I know for a fact you and your family will have a very good Christmas this year."

Suddenly, there was a soft bleating of a sheep the noise seemed to modulate and change then it became a voice, the strangest voice Mike had ever heard and yet, it seemed so natural too. "The magic time's begun."

"Rejoice, rejoice it is our night and our time," one of the horses nickered from somewhere else.

"Wow, they are talking." Mike gasped his eyes glowing.

Santa nodded, "It only lasts a short time, and I really can delay no longer. I'll see you later Torpedo."

"Bye Santa. Later." Bugled Torpedo, as Santa left.

Mike watched the man leave and stood listening to the animals, he went over to Gypsy's stall first recalling what Santa had said.

"Mike you and your brother saved my life, and that of my calf. I've never forgotten that." Gypsy mooed as he drew closer, "if you or your brother ever need milk I will gladly give you some, as will Starlight."

Starlight popped her head over her stall door "Mike, I'm glad you can share this night, and the night of my birth with us. It was good. As mom says our milk is yours."

"But how can you guys talk, and why? I don't understand." A baffled Mike said as he began going stall to stall giving treats to the animals.

One of the older ponies of the petting farm snorted, she could not see over her stall door, but she stood her front hooves on the salt block giving herself a little more height.

"It is because long ago, a special child was born on this night. He was born in a barn because there was no room for him or his parents elsewhere. The child was welcomed by the beast of the barn first, and then angels sang on high, while others followed a bright star to the place of his birth to greet him." Penny's tail swished a little, " while that time was long ago it is said that on this night at the right time, the animals in a barn will be able to speak."

A cat gave a low purring prrrrt noise, "There is also a saying that those animals talk on this night will suffer severe repercussions."

One of the horses kicked at his stall, "Not for Mike, **he **is not an ordinary human. He is not even human, and he must keep secrets. He is safe from harm."

Mike felt relieved to hear this and he went over to give the horse his cookie. "This is the best Christmas ever."

He stayed at the barn and talked to the animals growing closer and learning more about them, until the animal's again fell back into their normal animal noises and sounds.

Mike sighed, contentedly and he rose from where he sat, " I better go home now. Night all."

He hurried home wishing he could have heard the animals longer, but at least he now knew that once a year he could go there and enjoy their talk and company some more.

Mike entered the lair he heard no sounds and glanced at the tree, there were some more gifts there now, then when he left. It seemed Santa had paid a call while, Mike was in the barn.

Mike smiled and headed to his room thinking that Christmas was truly a magical time of the year.

The End


End file.
